past and present
by kiarajar
Summary: its about a girl who stuck in jutsu and boruto, sarada, mitsuki, shikadai, chocho and inojin went to past and meet sasuke, naruto etc. they all go to past to boke this jutsu. because some solution is present in past. during this journey they meet naruto, sasuke , sakura and tsunade, ino etc. in past they also help naruto, sasuke and sakura to slove a case.


Kaori and his team Kane, Shoma and Kana is on a mission but suddenly kaori attack on shoma and other comrades. And shoma ditched himself and they were astonished and they all think what happened to kaori. Shoma ask him very surprisingly what happened to you and why are you doing this? Kaori didn't said anything and attack on their comrades. They all try to defend their self but kaori is strong jounin he killed them all. But before kaori killed those kana send message to village about this incident. When naruto heard about the incident naruto immediately send a team but when the team reach that place they saw them dead including kaori. The team brought the dead. Naruto saw them and called sakura to investigate the dead body specially kaori. To investigate kaori body there are lot of question which only take from these dead bodies that's why bring sakura. Where were you going sakura senpai? The hokage called you sakura senpai. Sakura reply yes I am coming. Sakura wondering why hokage called me so suddenly. Meanwhile shikamaru comes from behind and said you are going to hokage office. Sakura said yes I am. Shikamaru said iam going to the hokage office too. But why are you in hurry sakura? Sakura replied that why naruto called me during my work. Is something happen. Shikamaru smile and answered that there is no problem. He summoned you because he want to clear something. Is that so shikamaru? Yes it is, shikamaru reply. They both reached at hokage office. Naruto were busy and checking previous records of their missions. Naruto said to both of them that you both must come with me and shikamaru analysis all these records of missions and gave me their comparative analysis and the assistant of record room continuously pick the records which naruto order him. Then assistant gave all records to shikamaru. Sakura saw all situation and naruto said that I am assigning you a duty of a dead body. Sakura was astonished and asked from naruto who was the dead person. Naruto reply that he was a high skilled shinobi but enemy with very high skilled kill him very brutally. You need to check him and analyze him. Try to figure it out. Sakura reply i do my best. Naruto saw to both and said that i know you both are very skillful you must figure it out the problem and then hand over the record of shinobi which is dead. Naruto said to sakura it will help you in analysis of dead body. Sakura said confidently we do our best and then both leave. Sakura investigating the dead bodies. Everyone is dead during fight with kunai. Kaori specialty is used kunai in his jutsu.

Boruto and sarada are free and having fun during this time mitsuki come and said that konohamaru sensei called us for mission and they went to the hokage office naruto gave a mission to team konohamaru that guard the farmer where wild pig ruined the farm and also help him his work. Then the team went for mission. Konohamaru and his team were on the way. Konohamaru's team are going too and passed on that way where the kaori incidents happened. They stop for few minutes and try to find any clue that what happened on that day. Sarada said that you noticed guys there has no sign of any fighting and kaori is not that type shinobi which can easily caught without fight or without any disturbance. He is very persistent shinobi. Boruto was little wonder and saw the kunai of kaori which is totally crack. Boruto told them hey guys look that kunai. The crack is everywhere. Boruto asked to Konohamaru sensei why these cracks on kunai? Konohamaru answered that the user used lightning style. He didn't used too much chakra that's why kunai have cracks but not broken and now we have our own mission lets go. Sakura was investigating the dead. Three are killed by kunai but kaori death create a challenge to sakura. First thing kaori chakra is not in his body and the kaori is dead before his comrads. But according to kana message kaori is trying to kill them and analysis proof that. Sakura was very confused about the death of kaori. And it's give sakura very tough time. Sakura is thinking about the incident very deeply. Naruto come to medical testing lab and asked from sakura about the report of dead body. Sakura said that kaori has target first by some kind of jutsu and take his all chakra. Naruto said is that so. Then naruto go back to the office. Naruto was thinking about the incident of kaori. During this time kakashi came to office. Kakashi saw naruto in deep thinking. Kakashi said to naruo. Hello naruto! What's up? Naruto smile and said working on the report. Ok then why are you so disturbed with this report? Is something wrong? Nothing is wrong but i can't find the grip on one thing. Why she start killing people? When i met her she was so kind and helpful. But now she is killing people. Why? I dont get it. Kakashi reply so you figure it out. I heard about this case. And the chakra absorption and releasing method is same with that girl. But I am also thinking that question. Why she is now killing people? Yes kakashi sensei this question make me little curious.

The past:

Shikamaru said: kakashi sensei the customer arrived and there complain is in this report. Hmm then tell me about their problem shikamaru. They are from the land of river and their problem is about a thief who is stealing things from stores and warehouses. The problem is they can't catch him. Even they double the security. But the thief can easily stole everything in tight security. Is that so shikamaru. Yes kakashi sensei this is the problem. Then i want meeting with the customer immediately. I want to ask some Question. The customer come in. Hello lord six you already heard our problem. I am a business man and i can't afford that types of problem. Kakashi sensei reply i know this is really a big problem but you leave it to us our team will handle this. Customer reply ok. Kakashi said to customer you need a little wait. Customer said yes we will wait its fine. Customer leave the office during this time kakashi said to customer please don't tell anyone that you hire ninja. Customer astonished and said why? Because if the thief aware he must change his plan and you know that this thief is very high skill. Our ninja come to your place as a tourist. Customer said if it's ok we meet them. kakashi reply yes off course. Then the customer leave the office. kakashi said to shikamaru just tell me list of ninja who are available for this duty. Naruto is available for this mission. Summoned him. Shikamaru summon naruto and said kakashi call you. Naruto come to office and kakashi said to naruto I am assigning you a mission to catch a thief. The thief is really clever nobody catch him. Even they don't know how he looks like. He stole any valuable thing without any noise and proof. So that's why nobody know him and nobody catch him. That's why they hire ninja. Why are u watching me like that naruto. Naruto smile and said am i the only one who is going to capture a thief? Kakashi smile and said no. I am assigning you a group konohamaru, moeji and udan. These three are here and then kakashi said nice timing. You three have a mission with naruto and you three already heard details. They three feel happy and feel excitement for mission. Konohamaru said to Kakashi catch the thief is no problem. But i thought it's a big mission but just catch a thief so lame mission. Naruto hit him on head and said a mission is a mission and it's not lame it's a thief with high skills nobody catch him. Shikamaru completes naruto sentence even nobody seen him that's why you go there as a tourist. Naruto said in loud voice ok then team naruto let's do this. By the way shikamaru where is the customer. Shikamaru take them to customer and said to customer that the ninja who will caught the thief. Customer smile and said ok then and i hope so they caught them and this is the man who will be with you for guidance and also assist you in this mission. So we are leaving. Naruto said to his team we will meet on this place after one hour. Shikamaru also take person with himself and said you should rest until they come. The person said off course but I am a security guard head I am used to. Shikamaru said but little break is important for perfect duty. Person reply you are right. Naruto team were gathered after one hour on the main gate and shikamaru also bring the person there. Naruto said we are ready to hit the road lets go and they start travelling. Naruto asked person tell us about your village. Person said our village is very busy village. Our village is famous for import and export. Many traders were love to Export and import the things due to buying and selling and also another one big reason it is the best area for industries. But the thief create many problem and it's a big question for the securities. That thief can stole anything in tight security and no body know him. Now it's all on you guys. Moeji said why you didn't saw the thief? You said that the thief stole money and precious things. The security of these things were high. How could he escape that easily? Person said that's the problem we can't catch them even he can broke every type of security without any distortion. Naruto smile don't worry we can catch the thief because we don't lose. Am i right? Everyone said in loud and same voice yes we can do this. When the person saw them in confident he feel relax and happy and feel little free because his job is on risk due to suspicious. Person try to say something but he let himself quiet. After long journey they come to the village. When they enter to village they saw very large marketing area everything are available here. Moeji said wow beautiful. Udan & konohamaru ask what beautiful? Moeji beautiful for shopping. Konohamaru said girls always love shopping. Naruto say moeji nice say we can go for shopping and during shopping we must find some clue. Ok. Konohamaru and moeji you are going together and udan and person are with me. Naruto udan and person are searching. During this time naruto said to him your job is disturb due to us that's why you take long leave to assist us. Person feel very sad and without said anything he walk straight. Naruto ask him what happened you can tell me in detail. Person tell him everything in detail. Naruto said to person you feel don't worry. I have a plan and we will catch him. I will tell my plan after konohamaru and moeji regroup with us. Now you just wait a little. Konohamaru and moeji are try to gather information. They stop in one shop and start shopping. During this time they saw securities camera and tight security and bodyguards. They both wonder how the thief can stole things and nobody know him? They search for a whole day but they find nothing about thief. After their search complete konohamaru and moeji team up with naruto and they find nothing. Which is very surprising. They felt hungry udan said lets go and eat something. The person said dont worry I have special place. Where you can easily eat whatever you want in less money. Udan said than why we stay here? Let's go for eat. Everyone agree and went for that place. Naruto was very astonished and thinking that they didn't find any clue. Its looks simple robbery case but actual it's not. During this time they reach that place and they also met a girl. She is very beautiful and a cute smile was on her face. Person said hi ai what are you doing here? Ai said I am buying food for children? Person said where they sit. Ai said over there. Ai also invite them for joining. First person refused but she humble said to them so they join with ai and children. They all sit together and children and ai feel very happy. Person introduce them. They are tourists and I am going to assist them. Person said in very sad mood that because iam free. Ai patted on his shoulder and said to person the thief should be caught and you will get your job again. Naruto feel little strange in this hotel and think why this strange feeling. Something is going wrong. Konohamaru start talk to a little girl but she feel shy and hide behind ai. Person said they are all orphan and ai adopt them. Ai said these children save me. I also don't have anyone. These children realized me that I am not alone we are with you. So i feel alive. Ai was not showing that she is crying. Than on this moment naruto said it's all about feelings and emotions which were you feel for the children and children for you. Ai saw to the naruto, smile and take long breath and then Ai ask them this is very beautiful place. Everything is available here. Well moeji girls love shopping and i will tell you very best shopping store with suitable prize. What's your thought about it? Moeji reply well that is very nice offer. One person come on stage and start announcement of competition. That what are the best used of your chakra. Who get high score will won cash prize. Everyone were went outside for enrolment. ai also enroll herself. Which were very nice decorated stage. Person said to naruto the nice thing of this hotel is, they were gave you the opportunity to do something new and won the prize. Naruto hmm that's good let see who will be the winner? Ai said the competition will be tomorrow now we are going to home. Naruto said to person our hotel is near so we can easily reached to hotel. You drop her. Person said but it's my duty to stay with you. Moeji said its really bad manner to leave a girl alone. Ai smile and said its ok. Person said it's ok let's go. And they went together with children. Moeji, udan and konohamaru saw to naruto and konohamaru said so big brother we are not going. Naruto said hmm moeji check out this area specially the stage area. Udan go and check all list of enrolment of competition. Also check where and what are their uses of chakra? Konohamaru take care of competition prize. Big brother naruto why you are doing this? Is something happened konohamaru say to naruto. Naruto reply yes something weird happened. When we sit their some weird chakra were surround us and this chakra create genjutsu which was very strong. But it was temporary sudden it disappear. Konohamaru asked who did this did you saw him or any clue. Naruto reply no didn't saw him but sense his chakra. It was strange feelings because sometime i feel i know this chakra but after some moment my sensing of chakra can't detect it or you can say it changed. Something happened in the competition so be careful. Udan said the competition held tomorrow and the list were very large. Many competitors were join the competition. So how we know him.

Naruto said Ok then its mean the thief definitely come tomorrow and they steal the prize. So be ready and now we are going to hotel for rest. They all come to hotel and resting. Naruto and all were sleeping. Suddenly some strange chakra surrounding them. After some time one clock wearing person come inside but his face is hide from mask. Naruto said so you are the thief. That person feel surprise that all they didn't sleep. Only the clones are there on bed. That person reply no i am here to see that how strong you are? Can you caught me? When i steel something from here. You all guys are really active. You didn't slept. Why? How did you know that i will come here? Moeji said it's a long story but first we will catch you. That person start laughing and said I am here catch me. Udan through a kunai but the kunai pass from his body but he didn't hurt and kunai stuck in to the wall and then he disappear. Udan and others were astonished because he disappear without any distraction or didn't use anything as decoy. Naruto said you all guys are astonished. It's a projection jutsu a user create projection of his own. Naruto said i saw that jutsu before and konohamaru asked from naruto then why are you so surprised about that jutsu? Naruto said that this jutsu style i only saw in orochimaru hideout during our mission and question is how he know that jutsu? Konohamaru said don't worry we will definitely find him. Naruto saw them and confidently said yes we will solve it. Now be active. Just go for rest. Konohamaru said ok but it's very less time left for morning. Naruto reply use this less time for good. Udan said that what about you, you need rest too. Naruto smile and said I am fine and dont waste time in talking because resting is important. They all sleep. When the sun rise naruto wake up all of them and naruto said ok today we will find the thief and you all show no excitement. The udan and konohamaru wake up instantly and gone for ready during this time moeji arrived and said lets go for breakfast. They both also come and join naruto and moeji. Konohamaru asked why this person late. Person arrive and excuse for late and said I am sorry i was on duty. Udan konohamaru and moeji feel happy and moeji said did you get your job back? Person smile and said no. Actually it was checking duty of bags. It was for today competition. They were divide in to group naruto and moeji were together and they were giving duty near the stage. konohamaru and udan were stay in the audience for watching the thief. Naruto feel some strange chakra. Some people were appeared and they were the thief who come for stole the prize. Naruto, moeji, udan and konohamaru were come for stop them. During this time another person come and stole the prize and run from there. The group of thief and naruto and his team were astonished. They think who was he? The thief is running very fast and stop in the old building of city because nobody come there. The thief take deep breath suddenly she was in shock because naruto stand behind. The thief said impressive nobody catch me and you are the first one who catch me. How? Naruto said it's easy. I will show you later but first you tell me who are you? Meanwhile konohamaru, moeji and udan come this place. The thief said you really wish to see me. But first you caught me. Naruto then said show me who are you? Than the thief removed the mask. Naruto, konohamaru, udan and moeji were in shock because the thief is sasuke uciha and he use chidori on naruto because he was near to him. His full appearance and chakra is just like sasuke and one more thing he use the chidori. Using chidori is not a problem. The problem is his appearance and his chakra. His chakrs is just like sasuke. But his appearance is just like old times when sasuke was with orochimaru. Nobody get anything about that situation. Naruto ask him who are you? Thief said you didnt know me? Iam sasuke uciha. Naruto reply oh yeah then tell me who I am? Thief said you are naruto uzumaki. Naruto said really only naruto uzumaki and nothing else. It's funny that sasuke only know me as a naruto uzumaki and nothing else. The thief said so what and what was funny? Naruto smile and said you are not sasuke. Thief said enough talk and he start fight. Thief attack on naruto and after some fight with thief naruto catch him and tightened his hand. Than naruto reply sasuke can't catch that easy. Thief said why are you so sure I am not sasuke? I am sasuke. Naruto said the answer simple he is my best friend and he never said me that you are naruto uzumaki. Now show me your real face. When thief release the jutsu naruto, konohamaru, moeji and udan were astonished because the thief are no one else but ai. Moeji ask her why? Why? Why you stole this money? Ai was silent but after sometime she gave answer. I am not thief. Than naruto asked her than who the thief is and why you are doing this? To save the person that's all. Konohamaru said but we are here to come for catch the thief. Ai said yes but if you catch the thieves you got all credit and person will never get his job back again. Udan said but stole the money is not the right options. Ai said i stole the money and then gave to him. They all silent for some time then naruto said don't worry we have plan that we caught the thieves and person will also get the job but in this plan we need you ai. Ai smile and feel very happy and said i am with you and i do everything. So you take this money with you and show the money to these thief but don't give them. And also show them that you didnt find them they find you. Ok. So they are finding you. Go on north side. Ai said ok and leave them. Moeji ask from naruto did we trust her. Naruto said yes. Ok let's fulfill our mission. Konohamaru, udan and moeji said ok let's go. Thieves found ai and they come and stop her. But ai was in mask look. Thieves said why are you running you will be free if you give me all money. She said no. If you have some guts take it. They throw kunai but during this time naruto were front from her. You are leaf village ninja. We will crush you. Naruto said let see. The person captured from behind and they were surrounded. The person captured everyone. When person were capturing the mask person (ai) naruto stop person and naruto said she is with us. Person astonished and said what do you mean her? Ai put her mask away from her face. Person said it's you ai. Ai said slowly yes it's me. But why you do this? She only see him and said nothing. Then naruto answer that she do this for you and for you she play as a decoy. Person only see her and then he left without say a single word. Then the case solve and thieves were captured. Then naruto ask who was hungry. Everyone said we are? So ai can you take us somewhere where we eat something. Naruto also ask from person. Person turn back and smile i will join you. Then Naruto moeji udan and konohamaru were sit in the hotel for eating with ai and person. During this time naruto ask from ai you copy sasuke when he was with orochimaru. How? Ai show silence for moment. Then she gave answer. I belong to the village shindai. It is very small village. Our village has ability to take the chakra and copy it and after copy it we can exactly use it. But our survivor chance is very less and mostly people can't manage it and they become dead. Even my father and mother can't use that jutsu because they can't maintain different level of chakra. I and my sister were never listen anyone and we do practice. My sister is weak she star feel sick so she leave the practice by force and i learn the chakra maintainance. One day orochimaru come and take me himself. Konohamaru asked why you go with him. You know he take you away from your home. Ai reply orochimaru said he will cure your village problem to test you. So i went with him. But when he apply tests on me it was real painful. I take different people chakra and try to maintain it but their nature and level of strong chakra is different which give me so much pain. I always want to go home but they don't want me to let me go. Many time were passed in this time sasuke come to orochimaru this hide out he saw me suffering so he try to help me. Everyone know in the hide out due to frusturations she attack on anyone. So that's why sasuke take advantage of that and apply genjusu on me and i try to kill him. So that's why sasuke kill me. When he strike the sword in to my chest he release genjutsu and i think i was dead and i try to take sasuke chakra. But sasuke strike kill me on the spot. They throw my body outside from hideout for buried. After sometime i wake up and then i notice that sasuke that only hurt me. Sasuke didn't want to kill me he only show to everyone. So i ran from that place and go to village but when i reached their, my village was no more. Everyone dead due to this jutsu. I left my village and come here. I saw those children who are without parents i adopt them and now i am Now living here with children. I keep sasuke chakra for good use. Person said now go for rest, at morning you have long journey. At morning they all ready for journey for returning the village. Then we all come back to village. Kakashi ask why now she against our village? Is someone using her? Naruto reply i even don't know the silent attacker is ai but that jutsu is telling me that's her. Naruto said i will met her personally that why she is doing this? Kakashi said and what you say to her? Naruto smile leave it to me i will manage. Kakashi said are you sure she is the jutsu user? It could be someone else. Naruto said only shindai villagers have this jutsu. Kakashi said you are dealing this by yourself. Ok but we need plan. Naruto reply yes offcourse we need it. Boruto sarada and mitsuki with konohamaru are taking care of farm. Suddenly someone attack on them. They saw her and they become very surprise because anna was attacking on them. Anna is a honest and talented medical shinobi. They all surprise and not understand that why she is doing this? Anna start fighting with them. In start she was fighting alone then some other fighter involved. Boruto, sarada, mitsuki and konohamaru were surrounded by them. They all attack on konohamaru, boruto, sarada and mitsuki. They killed konohamaru and their team. But it was only shadow clones. The attacker were feel angry and gave the order to find them and killed them. Konohamaru and his team were went very far from them. Boruto feel very angry and said konohamaru sensei why we are we not fighting? Konohamaru reply direct fighting is not right option. Boruto said but... Mitsuki reply that all innocent people were die if we were fight their. Then sarada reply than we need right strategy. its important for our next step. Konohamaru said you were right sarada. We were near to the village. Sarada and mitsuki go to the village and report to the hokage and he will send some enforcement and boruto were with me. Sarada and mitsuki said Ok... And they both leave. In some moments the attackers were in the front of them. The attacker's didn't gave them time for making strategy and Boruto and konohamaru were in fighting situation. The fighting is begun and konohamaru analysis the situation and said to boruto just go and attack from left side. Just using dividing strategy. Boruto said okay but fighting alone is not right option. Are you trying to keep me stay behind? Konohamaru said no but our opponent is strong so this strategy is important. The attackers were confused in attacks. The fight begun and konohamaru attack first on main leader and boruto were fighting with others. Boruto remember attack on leader from left side. Suddenly leader use jutsu formula and konohamaru were trap in jutsu formula and he can't move. The all fighters were surrounded from konohamaru and use hand sign. Then explosion occured. Boruto shouted konohamaru sensei... And run where explosion occurred nothing left were in shock. During this time sarada and mitsuki arrived with enforcements. It included moeji, udan and naruto. They saw that boruto is crying. Moeji went to boruto and try to ask from boruto where konohamaru is? Naruto sense chakra and the chakra was konohamaru. Naruto said find that way behind the branches and konohamaru was there and badly injured. Boruto runs towards konohamaru. During this time the medical core also arrived and gave konohamaru medical aid and instantly take him to the hospital. Boruto, sarada and mitsuki also arrived in the hospital. They were so tense. From emergency room sakura come out and she said he is fine now and he is not in critical situation. He is safe. Boruto take deep breath. Sarada feel some relax and mitsuki said everything is now going fine. Boruto said it's not fine. He is strong but i dont care i will definitely find him and teach him lesson and I am going to find him. Sarada stop him and said I am also going with you. Mitsuki said how i leave you both? I am also going with you. They were go back again at the incident place but they didnt find any clue. They come back again with sad faces. They sit outside and thinking. This time Kakashi said am i interfering? Boruto said old man you scared me what are you doing here? Kakashi said that question

Hmmmm I want to ask. Sarada reply we think about konohamaru sensei and try to find that person but we didn't find any clue. Kakashi reply sitting here didn't solve anything. Now go home tomorrow come again and made new strategy. You must definitely find clue. They understand and left for home. Next day sarada first come to see konohamaru sensei but boruto was already there. Sarada said hi boruto. From how long have you been here? Boruto reply in sad mood came few minuites before you. Mitsuki said i know you both were their so i came to tell you that lord seventh call us. Boruto and sarada went to the hokage office with mitsuki. They enter in to the office. Sakura was also their and she was telling about report of konohamaru. That shinobi didnt snatch konohamaru whole chakra but he hurt himself with resengen. Naruto ask sakura why? Did you saw any reason? Sakura reply no but I am trying. Konohamaru conscious is not aware now. That's why we can't say anything. But the good news is he is out of danger. Boruto smile and said he is strong he will be fine soon. Sakura said you are right boruto. Sarada ask why you called us lord seventh? Naruto said just you three set these all scrolls in the main room of information. Boruto reject the mission and said this work take too much time. We have find out that person who hurt konohamaru sensei. Naruto reply you can't find him until konohamaru come from unconsciousness. Because no one saw him. So tell me where we find him. That's why i gave you that mission. Now go and set the things. Sakura saw naruto and said why you gave them that mission? Naruto smile and said sometime we need to do that. You are thinking why? You need patience and trust me. Everything will be fine. Shikamaru was standing there and he ask from naruto did sasuke reply your's message? Naruto say yes he will be their soon. Sasuke come to office. Sakura was little surprise. Because sasuke went for mission and he come so soon? Then naruto see to sasuke and naruto asked are you sure about that? Sasuke said yes. Sakura feel confused she is not understanding. Then sasuke said that the shinobi who attack on different leaf shinobi in the search of me. But he didn't get me. Sakura astonished and said why? Sasuke reply don't know. Naruto said don't worry we will find out and nothing happen to sasuke. Sakura smile and said in confidence i trust him and you. Nothing happen. But why this shinobi want him. Shikamaru said we don't know but i have plan and we will definitely caught him. We dont know what his objective until we let boruto, sakura and mitsuki here. Sakura said that's create problem if you didn't tell them. Naruto smile and said no sakura i want them to involve in this situation and we include them in planning. Sakura said then why you assign this mission. Shikamaru said just for relax. The scrolls are informative work and they were distract from konohamaru incident. They are in pain. So let them here and understand about shinobi. Sakura said fine i try to finish work so soon. Ok you all must take care. She saw to sasuke and again say take care. Then she leave. Shikamaru start to explain the plan. Lord seventh summoned moeji udan and mitsuki. They came in the office. Moeji said you summoned us lord seventh. Naruto said yes you three have a mission. Moeji udan you remember the mission of catching a thief in the land of trade. Udan said yes we remember and remember the ai. Moeji said yes the girl who maintain chakra. Naruto said go and meet her and if you didn't find her their then gathered information about her and if she were their get some information from her. Udan ask what information. Shikamaru gave them scroll and said everything were in this scroll read it. Mitsuki you can detect the slightest chakra which come near or around you so you were going with them. Don't try to fight without any necessary. Must complete mission. Then these three said yes we do our best. They leave for mission. During this time boruto feel angry and said why you didn't send us. You send with him only mitsuki. Naruto reply because you both have mission here. Boruto said taking care of scrolls. Sasuke said finding that shinobi who are killing one by one leaf shinobi. Boruto said hmm ok but how? Shikamaru said sasuke take first step. Boruto said ok but what is the first step. Naruto said to sasuke first we have to find this shinobi because finding this shinobi is a crucial thing. Nobody saw him and no one catch him and who fight him and coming in their way they all were dead. Sasuke said finding him is easy for me because he want me. I will deal with him. Naruto said we are with you. Sasuke said ok. Boruto said and what about us? Boruto said iam going with uncle sasuke. Sarada said then what about me and what should i do? Naruto said you are with me. Sarada go and collect the whole information about shinobi and find their intentions and mirai help her in analysis. Kakashi enter in room and said can i help you ladies. Mirai and sarada both feel happy. Mirai said the whole analysis will be easy. Kakashi said you both go in next room for analysis. Iam coming. Sasuke point out naruto. Naruto and sasuke both smile and sasuke said you didn't notice anything did you. Naruto said this shinobi doesn't aware about my sensing power which is very high. They are coming. You don't need to search them. They are on main gate. When naruto finish conversation to sasuke. A security guard come and tell to naruto that some intruders attack on the main gate. Naruto gave order and said dont let them in to the village. Sasuke said i am going. Naruto said something is wrong i am going with you. Boruto said i am going too and kakashi join girls for analysis. They all leave for the main gate. Sasuke stand front of that intruders and sasuke said why are you finding me? The intruder said finally we met. They start fighting. Sasuke move very fast using his rinnegan and intruder didnt catch him. Sasuke was standing behind the intruder and sasuke put the sword on his neck. The intruder didnt move but suddenly jutsu formula arrived. This jutsu formula is use for explosion. Sasuke stuck in jutsu formula and then explode. Boruto shout uncle sasuke and boruto run toward him but naruto stop him because when smoking were finished boruto saw naruto nine tail chakra were surrounded by sasuke and sasuke were safe. Boruto smile and saw both naruto and sasuke and feel relax. Boruto thinking about their team work and said it was always amazing. Sasuke put the sword on the throat of intruders and naruto's clones control the other intruders. Boruto feel angry that he do nothing. Sasuke put down the mask of intruder. When they saw the intruder they all astonished. Because everyone think that she is ai but naruto recognized her that she was not ai. Ai sister feel very angry and said how did you get me so easy? I will kill you all. After sometime moeji, udan and mitsuki arrived with ai. But ai sister didn't recognized ai and show her anger and hatred towards hidden leaf. When ai come near to her ai try to hug her but she avoid ai and reject her hugging. Ai ask her did you recognized me I am your sister. She reply my sister die long ago. At that moment ai feel shocked and start crying. Naruto go near to her and put his hand on her forehead and then he said this is some kind of sealing jutsu. Naruto recognized this sealing jutsu and feel little upset. During this time kakasahi, mirai and sarada arrived and said. Kakashi said we are on time so we get something from analysis. Mirai said this is some kind of chakra which have ability to seal any chakra from anywhere. Kakashi asked from naruto what are you thinking and why are you serious. Naruto reply i know this sealing jutsu but first take these intruders in custody and interrogate them. Everyone was looking to naruto. Then naruto said kakashi sensei you were right this is a sealing jutsu and very old technique. But? Kakashi said but what? Naruto reply this jutsu can seal a person chakra in scrolls and then divided these scrolls in to different places. And also stuck their mind in one situation, so they can't think anything because they can manipulate their chakra and hide it in scrolls. And No body know where they hide these sealing scrolls. Kakashi ask from naruto how did you know this jutsu and you didn't gave the answer which you mention in start. Naruto reply during war me and sasuke were aware from this jutsu. Finding these scrolls is not that easy we don't know where they hide? But First sasuke check her seal perhaps we find some clue. Sasuke use his sharingen and then examine her seal. After some time sasuke said to naruto use your sage mode and feel the same existence of same chakra if you feel the chakra then they hide here in present time and if you didn't feel chakra then they hide in past. Shikamaru said what do you mean by past? It mean if we want to get the scrolls we must go to the past. Everyone were listening. Boruto said let us travel and we will help you to find these scrolls. Just trust us. We must find these scrolls and take it back to future. Shikadai said include us too. Naruto think for some time and then reply ok those two groups were selected but on one condition. Don't hurt yourself. Boruto said yes we know we must take care ourselves. Naruto said I am saying this because if you die your existence were finished too in the recent time. That's why you were never tell them that you guys come from the future. If you all promised me that you were never make mistake then i allow you. Both group said in same voice we do our best. Then naruto said go and prepared yourselves and don't take those things in your bags which show the belongings from future. Both teams are going for ready their bags. Both teams were come to the floor of hokage office where sasuke, naruto, kakashi, shikamaru, temari, ino, sai, sakura, konohamaru, moeji and hinata are waiting for them. Sasuke open the portals and use the jutsu formula of past and then said select one portal and move only one team from each portal. You both teams were in same time but in different places. Find naruto and stick with him. When you complete task you were use this kunai to move another time and another place. Naruto said you were moving in time space three times fourth time you were be here in future. Boruto said thats cool. Shikamaru said both teams must find each other and now move. Both teams were move from portals and then the future portals were close and in past the portals were open and they reached to the past. They feel in to konoha. Then they start go to the village. When they near to the village. Its night time. They feel exhausted so they decided to stay and more travelling were at morning. Boruto ask a question how we reach inside. Mitsuki reply its easy we will say to them that we are travelers and we need help. Boruto said hmm ok well now I am tired i am going to sleep. Sarada smile and said in situation like this you were saying you want to sleep. Boruto said nice sleep is good for health. So what you say mitsuki. Mitsuki reply you both are right. They saw each other and then sleep for resting. At morning they went toward the village and they enter to village and said that they need help. The guards take them to hokage office. Hokage is lady tsunade. Tsunade asked from them what kind of help you want. Boruto reply we are traveller and we are new here we lost our way so we need help to meet our friends. Sarada think it's really lame idea you can't convince her. Then sarada said my name is sarada and we are from land of mountains. Tsunade reply ok then. Boruto said we have to find our friends but we lost our way we are new here and thats why we need help. Tsunade said let me see how much i can help you. During this time shizune come and said bad news lady tsunade, sakura and hinata have been kidnapped and kiba, shino and ino are badly injured. shino send the message through insect. Boruto, mitsuki and sarada see each other become worried. Lady tsunade become angry and send the reinforcement for help. She send kakashi and kurunai with some medical ninja and asked from shizune: how? Shizune said Ino and sakura have mission to bring the herbs but i don't know why and what happened to them? Kakashi and kurunai were reached the place of incident and then they saw them badly injured. Kakashi and kurunai take the injured quickly to the hospital. After treatment shino, kiba and akamaru recovered their conscious but ino is still in unconsciousness. Tsunade ask from shino what happened. Shino reply when ino and sakura take the herbs and during this time team kurunai join them. We all come back to the village together and when we come back to the village this time the kidnappers attack us. The two girls and one man with them. Our battle are start with them. One girl use rope to tie you and take your chakra and another girl is using genjutsu through throw kunai everywhere. The man use bomb. We are success to defeat them but suddenly a mask person come and use hand sign. Then some gas are extract from body and we lose our conscious. Ino was in bad condition because she was near to that mask person. Tsunade said ok you rest. Tsunade check the reports and dangerous poison found in their blood. shizune gave them injection and they all feel much better. Tsunade call kakashi to office and gave her this mission. The mission is save sakura and hinata. Tsunade worried to naruto if naruto found this incident he become out of control. Kakashi said to tsunade so we have no choice and let him go with me. Tsunade said but it could be trap. Kakashi reply don't worry i choose very good team. My own Team sasuke and naruto. Then naruto come to the hokage office and ask from tsunade what happened to sakura and hinata? Did they hurt? Who kidnapped them? And how is going to rescue them? Kakashi said to naruto calm down we are leaving so get ready and please inform kurunai and sasuke too. Naruto quikly move from hokage office. Tsunade see to kakashi take care of this intense situation. Kakashi said ok and i do my best and kakashi leave the office. Shizune saw to tsunade and ask a question what about these three kids? Tsunade call them in office but they leave. When this situation happened tsunade is curious about these child that what happened them and why so sudden they leave. Tsunade start thinking about situations. Team kakashi are on the way suddenly some shinobi appears and start fighting. This attack was so sudden that no body understand what happen. They hide their face from mask and they are fighting continuously. Naruto was fighting with a girl. During the fight she was falling from the hill but naruto save her. The girl stop fighting but when naruto was moving toward sasuke for help the girl stop naruto and push him in which naruto fell from hill. And then the mask man use blast earth style and blow the place. Due to this blast, kakashi and sasuke fell and kurunai was faint on hill. So these shinobi took kurunai too. These shinobi think (who are fighting with kakashi, sasuke, naruto and kurunai) they were dead. Kakashi wake up and start searching naruto and others. Then kakashi find sasuke. Sasuke is not alone some other shinobi are also with them and the other shinobi are boruto, sarada and mitsuki. Kakashi said i saw you earlier in the office. Boruto said yes we were and we need help to go our village. Can you help us? Kakashi reply no because we have urgent work. Sarada reply we will help. Boruto ask where is naruto. Sasuke ask how you know him and why are you so persistent for going with us. Boruto reply because we must reach our village. Please dont waste time lets go. Kakashi and sasuke feel astonished that why they are interfering but kakashi accept them and give them permission for joining them. They start walking to find naruto. Naruto is faint and a girl come and wake him up. She wear mask so naruto move back and naruto ask who are you lady? When she remove mask she is a beautiful girl. Naruto was thinking why she is helping me and why she push me from the hill? The girl said I am yukina and you are? Naruto told her that I am naruto. Yukina apologized from naruto and asked are you a nine tail fox? Naruto astonished and feel little surprise that how she know that? Naruto ask from her hay how did you know about me? She reply i have poisonous chakra. I have poison in my chakra and if i use my chakra on anyone. The poison will slowly disturb their chakra and then their own chakra dispose their own body and nothing left in body. Naruto said then something must happen to me. But nothing happened why? She reply because you are nine tail and nine tail Chakra is very strong. I can't poison your chakra with my chakra. Naruto ask why you push me from hill. She reply because they want your chakra to make me strong that's why they kidnapped your friends. Be careful from my other friends they are not like me. So go home. Naruto smile and said i don't care take me to your place and i will save them. Naruto is so passionate that's why yukina is so impressed from him because she never see so passionate and sincere person in her life. So she decided to help him. And she said to naruto first you find your friends. Naruto and yukina search for sasuke and kakashi. Naruto and yukina both are walking suddenly yukina sense some chakra. Yukina grab naruto hand and hide in bushes. What they both see animals are running. Naruto smile and said it's just animals. Yukina didn't let naruto out from bushes and said keep quite because it's a trick. My partner akira is very good in genjutsu. She can easily caught you because she is somewhere here for distract you and then caught you. So we have to change path. After long walk they finally met with kakashi and sasuke. Naruto feel very happy when he saw them and also ask question who are they kakashi sensei? Those three introduce their selves. I am boruto, I am sarada and I am mitsuki. Naruto smile and reply iam naruto uzumaki. Kakashi sensei asked who is she? Naruto said she is yukina and tell the whole story. Sasuke said if it's a trap and she only want to track us down then what should you do. Naruto said she is not this kind person sasuke only saw him and said nothing. They start walking and during this time yukina start thinking about past that she always betray by everyone. She fell and she injured no body help here. Suddenly boruto saw yukina and said you are in deep thinking. She smile and reply one more time i want to help someone let see what happened? Sarada ask who is someone? Yukina only smile and move forward. Sarada and boruto who is he or either it's a trap. But we have to follow here and we must alert. After long walk they rest. Yukina sit far from everyone. After resting they went on mission again and they reach to that place. Kakashi gathered them and make a plan then yukina leave and meet the boss. Sasuke ask should we trust her? Kakashi didn't said anything but naruto said i think she is not lieing and she is a nice girl. Then they start enter to cave. Cave is very huge from inside. Suddely water come from walls and start spreading everywhere. They were all running but water surrounded them quickly. But amazing thing is the water is not touching them only flowing around them. Sasuke use firestyle and sarada also help him due to that help of sarada the water evaporate and they find the way for moving forward. They hide in safe place and kakashi sensei make a plan. Kakashi start talking and said it's not water. Its chakra in form of water. So we need plan. We divided in to two groups. Naruto you go with sarada, boruto and mitsuki. Naruto feel that kakashi sensei always pic sasuke and then naruto said in sad voice why sasuke but not me? Kakashi reply naruto... How can i explain to you? You can help these three kids. They really need you. Then they (boruto, sarada and mitsuki) reply yes we need you. Naruto saw them in suspicious eyes and said really. Boruto, sarada and mitsuki feel scare that naruto understand. But naruto said ok and said let's go. Sasuke said are you sure this is right. Kakashi reply yes. Because they were on outside route and they are inside in this place. Everyone knows that they want naruto nine tail chakra for unleash the power. Kakashi and sasuke reach the place for saving girls. The mask man attack them when he use his explosion jutsu combine with earth style that time kakashi remember who is that mask guy. This guy is from land of earth and called him the explosion killer, people thought he is dead by using this jutsu first time but he is alive. His name is shinki and other girl is land of stones and the jounin who use jutsu to kill entire group of jounin. Suddenly a girl (sara) throw kunai everywhere. Kakashi and sasuke dodge the kunai. But sasuke and kakaashi feel not good and they feel that everything is changing their shape. They both understand that this is genjutsu but when they release genjutsu they fall again so this mean we need to move from kunai. They both move very far because she throw kunai randomly and they spread in very large place. Now again kakashi and sasuke were thinking that how we save girls. During this time naruto, boruto, sarada and mitsuki jumped and start running in the serious situation. Naruto say to mitsuki now use air style jutsu. Mitsuki use jutsu and remove all kunai. She throw kunai again and again but sarada punch the earth and move all kunai. But her target is naruto so she throw kunai toward him. And naruto is trap in genjutsu. Sara start laughing and said he is mine but first you two (kakashi and sasuke) you both give me tough time now it's payback time. Naruto dear just finish them. Naruto move toward them. Sasuke said to kakashi don't worry i will handle him. Kakashi said ok then i will handle shinky. And the fight begin. Naruto completely under genjutsu and he want to fight sasuke seriously. Naruto start first and they start fighting. Meanwhile sarada, boruto and mitsuki were going to rescue and yukina come and stop them. Boruto, sarada and mitsuki feel astonished because she help us to find this place and now she is fighting. Boruto said you both go i will handle her. And sarada and mitsuki move forward and they finally reach to them but they (sakura, hinata and kurunai) are surrounded from strong barrier. Sarada told to mitsuki about barrier because she use her sharingen. Mitsuki said to sarada please move back i am going to break that barrier. Sarada said if you use lightning style you can destroy it and also hurt them who are inside the barrier. Mitsuki reply sarada i am using jutsu formula of removing barrier. Sarada feel little scare and said it required many chakra because in this method, it absorb your chakra. Mitsuki reply don't worry you are here you can easily help me. Sarada said ok let's do it. Mitsuki use jutsu formula and he remove barrier. Sarada said you did it mitsuki. After a moment mitsuki faint. Sakura and hinata help sarada. Sakura said don't worry he is fine don't worry. Sarada said now i just go for help. Because everyone were try to beat kakashi. Kurunai said i am going to help kakashi and you both help sasuke and boruto. Sakura help sasuke and sakura punch to naruto. Then sakura was try to release genjutsu but she notice that there is no genjutsu. Hinata block ai moment. Kakashi and kurunai stop every moment of shinki and when kakashi and kurunai captured shinki. He run away toward ai and broke her barrier. This barrier's jutsu formula is on her back. Shinki use his remaining chakra with full force and then apply this chakra on her in which all her poision jutsu release. Which is not good and but very dangerous. When sara saw this moment she scare and try to run but sasuke and naruto catch her. Suddenly transformation jutsu release and boruto appear. Sasuke didnt say anything. During this time naruto also transform. Naruto use transformation jutsu and transform in to boruto. Boruto and naruto transform in to each other form due to safety of naruto. They don't want naruto in trouble. But yukina seal were removed. Now naruto were really in trouble. Ai made hand sign and look toward naruto. Naruto feel pain and then the chakra were release from body. Ai absorb chakra of naruto and yukina convert in to monster. The situation is going slowly critical because all walls and atmosphere become poision and nobody go near to here. Naruto situation is very serious and everyone was try to stop her. But all in vain. Sara said no use. Ai can't control anything. Neither can she control her mind nor jutsu. Kakashi said we can't do anything we should leave this place. Sasuke said but what about naruto. Kakashi said i use jutsu to seperate from this chakra. Boruto saw naruto in critical condition, he said we have to stop her then Boruto go near to ai and put the hand on her heart. Boruto is now in the mind of yukina. She was sleeping and lots of chakra is releasing from body. Suddenly boruto listen that somebody is shouting when boruto see around it was naruto. Naruto is trap in chakra thread and can't move. Naruto said to boruto don't stand here just wake her up. Boruro was very upset when he saw in naruto conscious. Now when boruto saw naruto, boruto feel some relax. Boruto go near to her and wake her up. When she wake up she start crying and said that she is alone and everyone use me for purpose. Boruto said the world is so beautiful and everyone is not like them. Boruto smile that I am your friend. She feel little surprise and said how i trust you that you are my friend? Boruto said I am because I am trying to help you. Just let me help you. I will never broke your trust. Then yukina smile and said ok. Then boruto put the hand on her heart and said close your eyes. Ai close her eyes and boruto take her all chakra and release at once. Then after long time Boruto come back to his consciousness and open his eyes. Boruto saw that sarada and mitsuki were sit around him. Boruto body has lots of cuts and injured due to take poisionous chakra. Naruto also feel better and come near and sit. Naruto said to boruto well done. You are really brave. Boruto was astonished and said how I am save after all situation. Sarada said naruto sama gave you chakra which recover you faster. Then they all come back to leaf village. When boruto feel cure. Sarada said so we did find chakra of Ai sister. Then boruto said how I under estimate the sharingan and mitsuki senses. Yes I got it. Boruto said I take all poisonous chakra but during getting chakra he realized that that chakra is the combination of many chakra and boruto store the ckakra which seal in yukina of Ai's sister and after leaving village boruto put that chakra in to scroll and one scroll is found. Then they (boruto, sarada and mitsuki) go to next time travelling.


End file.
